


When Steve Met Zondra

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Don't get saucy with me, Bearnaise! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what is says on the tin. Takes place sometime before "He Was My Boyfriend!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Steve Met Zondra

The entire compound blows, throwing Captain America, the CATS and Agent Bartowski fifty feet onto the sand.

Bartowski groans. “Okay. Okay. Fine. I hit the detonator too soon. I’m sorry!”

“You should be sorry!” Agent Miller cries, slapping him upside the head.

“Don’t hit my boyfriend!” Agent Walker snaps. “Or I’ll break you in two.”

“Can we stow the fighting please?” Steve asks, sitting up slowly.

“Okay there, Cap?” Agent Rizzo asks, grinning a little. She looks like she’s having fun, even though she’s got ash on her cheeks and a bloody lip. Her dark brown hair falls in her face, and there are rips and tears in her gear.

She looks…beautiful, really. Steve’s not sure how long it’s been since he’s looked at a girl and felt that light-headed feeling.

“Cap?”

Steve blinks and squints. “What?”

Agent Rizzo smiles wider. “I asked if you were okay? You got a concussion or something?”

“N-no! No, I’m…I’m good. I’m fine. Great. Good. Hi. Hi.”

Bartowski frowns. “Maybe we should get him to a medic.”


End file.
